


Wilfre in a Bottle

by BreGee13



Category: Drawn to Life (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreGee13/pseuds/BreGee13
Summary: Here's what I've written so far for my Wilfre in a Bottle AU.
Relationships: Wilfre & The Hero (Drawn to Life)





	Wilfre in a Bottle

Ah yes. It has been a long journey. So many people rescued, so many things have been rediscovered. The mayors lifeless body has just been discovered, and Drew is on his way to defeat Wilfre. Wilfre. The evil raposa responsible for so much damage. He needed to be taken care of. The sooner the better.

Drew approached the secret door, sword in hand. After a long sigh, he pushed the door open.  
The journey was treacherous, and the enemies were tough. But Drew made it through.

The battle went as usual. Wilfre sent out his scorpion (where he got it no one knows) only to be defeated by Drew's blade. Frustrated, Wilfre began his own attacks. Stars that I had drawn fell from the sky and plummeted down onto the hero. And with all his might, Wilfre threw my hand drawn tridents as far as he could. Drew, did everything he could to dodge Wilfre's attacks. He jumped high off of the ground and repeatedly sliced at Wilfre. Groaning in pain, Wilfre floated past Drew and hissed a death threat at the wooden hero.  
After a few more minutes of fighting, Drew leaped up to Wilfre's level and stabbed him straight through the chest.  
Wilfre's eyes widened in pain. "OW OW OW! What!? No!!! This cannot be!!"  
The two fell down to the ground. While Drew landed on his feet, Wilfre made a splat sound as he faced the dark cobblestone.  
The shadow that once coated his body vanished into the air. Drew looked down at Wilfre, disappointed in what he had become.  
Wilfre began to cough from the shadow in his lungs. He looked up at Drew, and tried to get up from the battlefield. "*cough cough HACK* D...Drew..."  
Drew continued to stare down at the Raposa. While his face looked calm and the same as it always did, Drew was frantically trying to figure out what to do next.  
Wilfre looked around, finally able to see without the shadow blinding him. "I... I never intended this to happen..."  
Drew was a little shocked by Wilfre's words. The Creator and the Raposa always made Wilfre into a complete monster. And while a part of him certainly was, Drew realized that Wilfre could acknowledge the bad things he had done. The mannequin began to feel bad for the grey Raposa that was dying in front of him.  
Wilfre used what little strength he had to stand up. His eyes were filling with tears. Actually, no. It wasn't tears. It was shadow. Even when he was dying, the shadow wouldn't leave him be. He really was corrupted. Wilfre, unable to control his emotions, spoke his final words. "But it's too late... The shadow has consumed me..."  
Drew knew what happened to Raposa who died. After some time, the body would dissolve into the air. In fact, the only reason Drew knew this was because he saw it happen before. It wasn't that long ago since the mayor passed, and Drew was still shaken up from the event. He really didn't want to see yet another Raposa die. Even if it WAS the man who killed the mayor. Drew didn't know what to do. He knew Wilfre had to be defeated, but he couldn't stand the idea of killing someone with a conscience. Drew knew how to fight, but he didn't know how to help those who were hurt. All the hero could do was pray to his creator. 'Father... Please... I...I know what this man did.... This man caused so much pain that only you were able to fix... I know you must hate this man... But I can't... I can't stand the idea of this bad man disappearing because of me... He needs help Father... He needs to be fixed before he can be set free... Please Father.... I know I can't do much... But I know you can do something... Hear my cry... Please...'  
Wilfre's body was starting to fade around the edges. He couldn't believe his eyes. He really was dead. Wilfre had completely lost his words. All he could focus on was his disappearing body. 'It's all over...'  
Drew watched as Wilfre's body began to fade. His mind was flashing back to when the mayor died. He wasn't able to save him. Heck, he felt like he couldn't save anyone.  
Then he saw something he thought would never happen. Bright, transparent lines were forming around around Wilfre's dying body. It started with a circle on the ground, then the lines reached up toward the sky. The lines continued until they formed the appearance of a giant bottle. The Creator was drawing a bottle around Wilfre in an attempt to trap him inside. Just when the drawing was complete, Wilfre's body completely vanished within the bottle. Drew could see Wilfre's face through the glass bottle. It was a face of fear and despair.  
Drew felt heartbroken. Even with the Creator's assistance, he couldn't save him. Or anyone. Drew wanted to cry, but his unchanging face made doing so impossible. So instead, Drew just stared at the bottle. Hoping for something to happen. Even if he wasn't quite sure what he was waiting for.  
All of a sudden, Wilfre's body began to reform inside the magic bottle. Once his body reappeared, Wilfre fell to the bottom of the bottle. Drew was shocked. He actually did manage to save someone after all.  
Wilfre managed to sit up. "Ughhh.... Is this the afterlife...?" He then saw the hero through the glass. "YOU!!" Wilfre angrily went up against the glass that divided him from the hero. His normal form quickly became coated with shadow goo. "WHAT KIND OF GAME ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY?!?! YOU DESTROY ME, AND I END UP TRAPPED INSIDE OF... WHATEVER THIS IS?!"  
Drew stepped back from the bottle. Maybe saving Wilfre WASN'T a good thing to do.  
The Creator cleared his throat, and spoke to the two enemies in a booming voice. "WILFRE, YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH."  
Wilfre looked up at the sky. "The Creator? So it was you who did this to me. What type of absurd punishment do you have planned for me?"  
The Creator continued to speak. "AS LONG AS YOU ARE CONSUMED BY SHADOW, YOU WILL CONTINUE TO CAUSE CHAOS. BY STAYING INSIDE THIS BOTTLE, YOU ARE POWERLESS TO CAUSE TROUBLE."  
Wilfre snarled at the Creator's words. "Idiotic 'Creator'. Who are you to dictate me?!"  
Drew looked up at the sky toward his creator. "What should I do with him, Father?"  
"MY CREATION, YOU HAVE DONE WELL. NOW, I HAVE A FEW FINAL TASKS FOR YOU BEFORE YOUR ADVENTURE ENDS."  
"What is it, Father? I'll do anything!"  
"ONCE YOU RETURN TO THE VILLAGE, I WILL NO LONGER NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU. I WILL NO LONGER INTERVENE WITH EVERY PROBLEM."  
"What?! Father!! You're not abandoning this world again are you?!"  
"I TRUST THAT THE RAPOSA ARE CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF THEMSELVES. I ALSO TRUST THAT YOU WILL CONTINUE TO HELP THE RAPOSA IN THE REMAINDER OF YOUR TIME HERE. AND I TRUST YOU AND THE RAPOSA WILL TAKE CARE OF WILFRE."  
"Father, don't leave them! They depend on you!! ...I depend on you."  
"...I WILL ALWAYS WATCH OVER YOU."  
And with that, that was the last time the Creator spoke to someone for a long time.

Drew and Wilfre stared at each other through the glass bottle. Both of them were confused as to what would happen next.  
Drew, not knowing what to say, approached the bottle and lifted it off of the ground.  
Wilfre tumbled around the inside of the bottle as it was being carried away by the hero. "Ow! What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!"  
Each time he hit the bottle's glass walls, Wilfre would curse at the hero. "Ughhh!! What kind of clumsy hero are you?! The Creator can't even create a hero that walks straight!! H-hey! Watch where you're going!! At this rate, you're going to kill us! I demand you to put me down!! Right now!! ...NOW! ...I MEAN IT! ...BY ANY CHANCE, ARE YOU DEAF? I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"  
After a long journey, Drew finally stopped walking. In front of him was the secret door that lead back to the Raposa village. Looking up at the scribbly door, the little hero sighed to himself. 'This is it... Once I walk through this thing, I'll never have to see this place again. But... what am I going to do when I get back?'  
Drew looked down at Wilfre in his bottle. He looked away from the hero with his arms crossed. It seemed that he had given up on complaining. "You are not taking me to that dreaded village, are you?" ...Or maybe not. "I am not in the mood to listen to those ...'things' whine and point their grubby fingers at me. Now then, mannequin, I know you and I don't see eye to eye, so why don't you leave me here to fend for myself? I will no longer be reminded of your putrid face, and you will no longer need to... *ahem* 'take care' of me. What do you say?"  
Drew looked back up at the gate. As much as he didn't want to deal with Wilfre, there was no way he could leave him here. The Creator wanted him and the Raposa to handle Wilfre together. Stranding him there would betray the Creator that made him. Drew was extremely loyal to his maker. Betraying him was near impossible. Besides, Drew didn't feel like he had much room to complain. After all, it wasn't too long ago that he was praying for Wilfre's survival. "No. I am not leaving you behind. Like it or not, we are going back."  
Wilfre sighed. The shadow began to back away from his face, revealing a look of utter despair. "I... was afraid you would say that..."  
And with that, Drew took a deep breath and pushed through the secret door.


End file.
